


Nightmares

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Nightmares, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Daisy goes to FitzSimmons once again for comfort from her nightmares. But things take an interesting turn in the morning this time.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

Fitz awoke slowly, feeling someone pushing his legs out of the way.

For a second he thought it was just Simmons pushing back against him in her sleep, but as he slowly woke up more fully, he realized the bed was dipping too much at the bottom to be the woman lying next to him, and this third person was slowly crawling up between them, separating him and Simmons so she could fit in between. So he shifted over slightly so their late-night guest would have an easier time of it, and hopefully not wake Simmons like she’d woken him.

Several seconds later, as the intruder's face finally got level with his, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, “Nightmare?”

“Yeah,” whispered Daisy back, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Stroking her hair gently, Fitz said, “Spoon Simmons, and I’ll spoon you — just be quiet, I _think_ she’s still asleep.”

Daisy slowly turned in his arms until she was facing Simmons’ back, and then scooted up against her, wrapping her arm around the British girl’s stomach. Fitz then shifted up behind Daisy, pressing his front firmly up against her back, and resting his arm across Daisy’s as far as he could.

“Night — sweet dreams,” he whispered into her hair, kissing the back of her neck as he closed his eyes again.

They were soon both asleep, Daisy wrapped safely between her best friends, keeping her nightmares at bay.

It wasn’t something they did often, only when Daisy’s nightmares were really bad, bad enough that the younger girl was willing to risk interrupting her favorite couple’s sleep, something she stubbornly tried her hardest to avoid having to do. But occasionally it was all just too much, and she needed the feeling of them wrapped around her protecting her from the night to get any semblance of sleep. FitzSimmons never begrudged her the nights she did come in, even if she woke them at some ungodly hour when they were trying to scrounge up as much sleep as they could get with their own long, stressful hours in the lab or on missions, and every time they insisted that she come whenever she needed, that they were always happy to have her there. But she still tried to respect their limited time alone together as much as she could, until it all just became too much for her and she just had to have them.

And that night had been one of those nights.

* * *

Simmons was the first to wake the following morning, but actually being awake was a rather dubious claim.

Feeling too warm and relaxed in the comforting, secure arms of Fitz wrapped around her, and the feeling of his chest rising and falling against her back, she didn’t bother opening her eyes as she turned in his arms to softly kiss him awake. Later on she supposed she should have realized that something was off when her breasts brushed up against something that felt rather more like another pair of breasts than Fitz’s chest normally did, and that his chest pressed into her back before that hadn’t quite felt normal either, but as it was she was still too asleep to pay any attention to any of that, and finally turned around far enough that she could press her lips against his.

Only it wasn’t Fitz lying directly behind her.

~FSK~

As Daisy felt a pair of soft lips being pressed against hers, just barely starting to awaken herself due to Simmons' movements in her arms, she quickly startled fully awake.

Her relationship with her science nerds was strictly cuddling, and she didn’t have any boyfriend at the moment, so there shouldn’t have been anyone kissing her lips.

Her sudden movements away from the lips and straight into Fitz where he lay behind her, quickly and fully awoke both Fitz and Simmons, and left her and Simmons staring at each other in shock, with a healthy dose of embarrassment on Simmons’ part as well.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t—! I thought—!” Simmons urgently apologized as soon as her brain reengaged.

By this point Daisy had realized exactly what had happened, and so quickly said as reassuringly as she could, “It’s fine, it’s fine! I know. You’re fine. You expected Fitz.”

Simmons nodded a few times, before suddenly realizing what Daisy being there actually meant, and asked tenderly as she reached over to cup Daisy’s cheek, “Nightmares again? I’m sorry.”

Daisy simply nodded, no words needing to be said.

But at that point, Fitz leaned up over Daisy’s back to look down at Simmons and asked cheekily, “Were my two girls kissing? And I missed it?”

Simmons reached up with her hand that had been on Daisy’s cheek to flick him on the forehead, before ruffling his hair playfully and smirking, “A girl never kisses and tells.”

Rolling her eyes at her best friends’ antics, Daisy quickly said, “I should get out of your hair, so you two can properly say good morning. Thanks for the cuddling like always, though,” before trying to start to wiggle her way out from between them similar to how she’d come in the night before.

But instead of moving off of her and letting her wiggle her way out from between them like he always did, Fitz stayed perched on her back and wrapped his arm around her stomach to keep her from easily moving, and said to Simmons, “You know, I wouldn’t tell anyone or be jealous if you did kiss. Any other girl try to snog my wife, and I’d have to put a quick end to it, but I think I could let Daisy slide.”

“Fitz!” exclaimed Simmons scandalized, staring at him in disbelief.

But Daisy decided to have a little fun with it, and said with mock contemplation, “You know, for the brief second before I remembered I don’t have anyone to kiss me, it did feel pretty good — though maybe that was just from not getting any in a long time.”

“Hey! I’m a very good kisser and I have very kissable lips — just ask Fitz!” exclaimed Simmons defensively, looking genuinely affronted.

“You really do, but I don’t know why Daisy should just take my word for it — I mean, you’re laying right there listening, so it’s not like I’m going to say anything negative about your kissing, now is it?” replied Fitz, wondering just how far Simmons' natural competitiveness would take her.

“I’ll show you how good of a kisser I am!” Simmons practically shouted before lunging forward and planting her lips hard and passionately on Daisy’s, making the younger girl squeak in surprise before quickly starting to return the kiss — after all, it _had_ been a long time since she’d kissed anyone, and Fitz wasn’t kidding when he said Simmons was very kissable.

They kissed for longer than Fitz had expected them to, and he was pretty sure tongues had at least started running against each other's lips if not necessarily against each other yet, when Simmons did apparently finally realize what she was doing, and pulled back sharply. But from her flushed cheeks and out of breathness, there was no denying she had certainly enjoyed it.

After several seconds of catching her own breath, Daisy finally said, “That was, uh…wow. Fitz was definitely right — quite kissable lips, and quite good at using them. Lucky guy.”

“Told you so,” Fitz smirked down at both of them. “And I get that pretty much every morning — and evening, and lunch, and sometimes in the middle of the afternoon if there’s a vacant storage closet —"

Simmons reached up and smacked him lightly, quickly shutting him up, but doing nothing to wipe the smirk off his face.

It also didn’t shut him up for very long, either, as he quickly had to say, “And from the blushes and out of breathness of both of you guys, it looks like you both enjoyed it quite a bit, I have to say.”

“Yeah, well, unless my ass is deceiving me, you enjoyed it quite a bit, too,” Daisy retorted playfully, without even thinking about what she was saying.

But they all three very quickly realized what she meant, and just stared at each other for a second, none of them knowing how they were supposed to react to that, before Daisy quickly began trying to stutter out, “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have sa–!”

Simmons quickly cut her off with a finger to her lips.

But then she just lay there looking at Daisy and Fitz, not actually sure what to say. She could of course say that it was just a natural biological reaction, and it was little surprise that it happened after sleeping all night spooning a girl and simply hadn’t gone down yet. Or that she understood that it was natural for Fitz to be aroused by seeing two girls, one of whom he loved and was married to, and the other of whom he’d had a crush on for a while at one point, kissing and rather passionately at that, so she wasn’t surprised he was aroused. But the truth was, it didn’t bother her for other reasons, reasons she didn’t want to admit. Reasons that involved her feeling quite strongly that she would be having an equivalent reaction if she was watching Fitz kiss Daisy.

So before she could lose her nerve and realize what a terrible idea it was, she quickly said, “Fitz, kiss Daisy. It’s only fair that you get to kiss her as well since I did, and it’s only fair for her to know that you’re at least as good of a kisser as me.”

Fitz and Daisy both looked at her in shock for a second, before Daisy just shrugged and spun onto her back, wrapping a hand around the back of Fitz’s neck and pulling him down to her.

Since Fitz had been leaning over her back to begin with, her movements, combined with pulling his lips down to hers, had him practically laying on top of her from the waist up. Simmons did notice that his elbow came down on the bed to slightly hold him up, but she was pretty sure he was just making sure not to crush the younger girl, and wasn’t doing anything to keep his bare chest from pressing firmly into her camisole-covered breasts — Fitz had always been a boob guy, and she really couldn’t blame him for wanting to enjoy Daisy’s as he kissed her, as she really did have a very nice pair in Simmons’ personal opinion.

When they finally had to come up for breath, Fitz quickly and warily glanced sideways at Simmons to make sure she wasn’t about to slap him or anything, just for his eyes to widen in surprise as he took in her appearance. If anything, she seemed even more flushed than right after she’d kissed Daisy, and her breathing certainly hadn’t settled down any despite it having been several minutes since her lips were the ones attached to Daisy’s.

“You _liked_ that, didn’t you?!” he gasped in surprise. “You totally got hot watching me kiss Daisy!”

“Says the guy who’s erection is undoubtedly still pressing into Daisy’s thigh at the moment,” retorted Simmons defensively.

As Fitz rolled his eyes at Simmons' completely unnecessary defensiveness, as he hadn’t been accusing her of anything, just stating an observation, Daisy piped up from where she still lay under Fitz, “And what about the girl who got kissed’s arousal? Shouldn’t that matter, too?” As they both looked down at her, she continued, “Yeah, that’s right, I’m horny too, and it’s completely your guys’ fault. You totally owe me some relief here. You can’t both kiss a girl who’s been dry for as long as I have like you two just did, and then leave her hanging — that’s definitely cruel and unusual punishment of a prisoner of war."

“I don’t think you coming into our bed at night exactly makes you a prisoner of war, even if Fitz did start all this by keeping you from leaving,” replied Simmons, rolling her eyes at the younger girl.

“Love is war — or something like that,” smirked Daisy in return. “And Fitz definitely did keep me from leaving like I tried to do, which unquestionably makes me your prisoner. And I’m pretty sure the Geneva Convention requires you to get an innocent girl off if you work her up this much.”

“And I’m pretty sure a smirk like that is criminal all on its own, and nullifies any such requirements that definitely don’t exist,” said Fitz, rolling his eyes at her.

But Simmons replied, “I don’t know — she might have a point. And this does all go back to you saying you wanted to see me and Daisy kiss. Which means you now have two horny girls on your hands, and it’s all your fault — which means it should be your problem to fix, as well.”

Fitz’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair as he stared at Simmons in shock. “Are you actually suggesting—?!”

“I think eating us both out should be sufficient punishment for getting us into this mess, and sufficiently fix the problems you’ve created, at least for now,” Simmons said crisply, without directly answering his question. Looking at Daisy, she continued, “Sound reasonable to you?”

“I’m totally game if you are,” replied Daisy with smirk. “Can’t say I’ve never wondered what those long fingers are really capable of, when they’re not too busy working on his gadgets instead of being used for something a little more important — and fun."

“Well, Fitz — you heard the girl,” smirked Simmons, looking back up at Fitz. “Get to it — wouldn’t want to leave a girl waiting. And if you behave well enough, maybe we'll even help you with your not-so-little problem, as well."


End file.
